Just Friend, Sure?
by rayyeol
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kalau ditanya Chanyeol ini orientasinya menyimpang atau tidak, tentunya tidak ada yang percaya bahwa orientasinya menyimpang. Chanyeol menyukai laki-laki. Lebih tepatnya menyukai Baekhyun. Karena semua perasaannya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam untuk melindungi persahabatan mereka. Ya, persahabatan yang mereka bangun sejak mereka masih memakai popok./ChanBaek/BL/YAOI


_Tok Tok Tok!_

Nyonya Park membuka pintu rumahnya. Sesuai dugaannya, seorang namja mungil kini sedang berada dihadapannya. Namja itu tersenyum manis dengan ceria.

"Annyeonghaseo, Tante!"

Nyonya Park tersenyum kecil. "Baekhyunnie! Pagi sekali datangnya. Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memasuki rumah yang sudah ia anggap seperti rumah sendiri itu. "Oh iya, Tante sudah buat sarapan. Nanti sarapan ya sama Chanyeol."

"Iya Tante. Baekhyun ke kamar Chanyeol dulu ya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya yang manis. Nyonya Park tersenyum.

"Iyaa."

Begitu berbalik, senyum Baekhyun luntur. Dahinya langsung berkerut, tangannya mengepal, dan giginya menggertak. Langkah besar-besar ia ambil untuk berjalan menuju kamar anak bungsu Nyonya Park tersebut.

Byun Baekhyun, namja mungil yang manis. Di mata Nyonya Park, ia terlihat begitu sopan dan sangat manis serta ceria. Baekhyun setiap hari selalu datang untuk menjemput putranya dan pergi bersama-sama ke sekolah. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun memiliki pekerjaan penting di rumah ini.

Membangunkan Chanyeol dari mimpinya.

BRAK!

"WOI CHANYEOL! BANGUN!"

Terlihat sesosok manusia dengan posisi melintang di tempat tidur dengan tangan yang menggantung di tepi tempat tidur, selimut yang jatuh ke lantai, dan bantal yang berada di ujung tempat tidur. Namja itu masih membeku tak sadarkan diri. Langkah besar-besar kembali Baekhyun ambil.

"Chanyeol, bangun cepat!"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, seberapa tulinya manusia ini. "Aku tidak mau terlambat gara-gara membangunkanmu." Bisik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap kedua tangannya sebelum melayangkan pukulan hangat pada bokong pria tersebut.

"AWWW!"

Chanyeol langsung duduk dengan mata masih terpejam. Ia terbangun, namun masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, dan melihat namja manis yang kini berada tepat didepan wajahnya. "HWAAAAAAA!"

GUBRAK!

"Ouchh! Yak! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, seolah tak tahu apapun. "Cepat mandi sana. Ya ampun, bahkan kau belum membereskan buku untuk hari ini?" Baekhyun berdecak dan mengemasi buku-buku untuk mata pelajaran hari ini ke dalam tas Chanyeol. "Aku yakin, kau pasti belum mengerjakan PR kan?"

Chanyeol mengerjap dengan mata sayunya. "Apa itu PR? Memangnya ada PR? Ya sudah, aku salin punyamu saja."

"Aku juga belum, bodoh! Makanya cepat kita pergi, jadi bisa salin punya Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menguap lebar dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju cermin di samping pintu kamar mandi. "ASTAGA, BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat. "Apa sih?"

"Pagi ini aku tampan sekali."

Chanyeol kini mulai berpose di depan cermin, menaikkan sedikit rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya. Baekhyun semakin kesal mendengar ucapannya. Ia menarik baju Chanyeol.

"SINI BUKA BAJUMU DAN CEPAT MANDI SANA!"

"AAAA! BAEKHYUN MEMBUKA BAJUKU! DASAR MESUM!"

"SIAPA YANG MESUM? BUANG OTAK KOTORMU SANA! CEPAT MANDI!"

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mematung dan langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Yoora kini sedang bersandar di daun pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, terlihat tertarik dengan pertengkaran mereka. Terlebih lagi melihat posisi mereka, dengan Chanyeol dibawah yang perutnya terekspos karena Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya kini sedang menarik baju itu.

"N-Noona! Baekhyun sedang melakukan hal mesum padaku!"

Baekhyun mengernyit jijik. "Aku menyuruhmu mandi dan kau malah menggila didepan cermin."

"Wow wow wow, sekalian saja kau mandikan bayi besar itu Baekhyun. Hahahahaaha!" dan Yoora menghilang dari depan pintu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatapan.

"Cepat buka bajumu!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Nooooo!"

"Ku robek saja ya?!"

"JANGAN! INI PAKAIAN KESAYANGANKU!"

"Jadi cepat mandi sana."

"Mandiin, eheheheheh."

PLAK!

.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol. Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi, tampan, menawan, dan populer. Ia memiliki banyak kelebihan dan memiliki satu kekurangan, yaitu rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan. Meski begitu, ia sangat disukai siapapun dimanapun dia berada. Jadi wajar, banyak yeoja yang terpikat dengannya.

Bisa dibilang, Chanyeol ini _playboy_.

Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang namja dengan tubuh mungil, manis, imut, dan populer. Kepopuleran Baekhyun sendiri dikarenakan ia adalah anak berandalan. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tidak pernah menindas orang yang lebih lemah darinya, ia hanya berurusan dengan preman-preman yang sama berandalannya dengan dirinya. Meski berandalan, tetapi Baekhyun paling anti berurusan dengan yeoja. Hal ini karena Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun dibenci yeoja, membuat Baekhyun trauma.

Pernah suatu hari, Chanyeol diundang oleh Suzy, yeoja tercantik di SMA, ke pesta ulangtahunnya.

"Wah, besok malam ya? _Bisa makan gratis dong_—emm, maksudnya bisa liat kamu tampil cantik dong di pesta!" Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul Baekhyun itu sedang menatap kartu undangan yang diberikan Suzy. Suzy terlihat tersipu, sementara Baekhyun mendumel dalam hati.

_Ah, Chanyeol sialan. Kenapa dia menahanku juga sih kalau memang mau ngobrol sama Suzy?!_

"Boleh dong kita pergi, ya kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke Chanyeol dengan pandangan. _Memangnya siapa yang mau pergi denganmu, sial?_

Kedua teman dibelakang Suzy langsung gelisah. Suzy sendiri tertawa tak nyaman. Pasalnya, ia tidak mau ada preman di pestanya. Bisa-bisa hancur pestanya karena berandalan seperti Baekhyun. "Bagaimana ya?" Suzy tersenyum manis, menutupi ketidaknyamanannya. "Kan aku cuma mengundangmu, Chanyeol."

"Yaaaah," Chanyeol mengembalikan kartu undangan tersebut ke tangan Suzy. "Kalau Baekhyun tidak pergi, aku tidak pergi juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyeret Baekhyun menjauhi para gadis yang terlihat kecewa. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukannya kau suka Suzy? Kenapa menolak undangannya?"

Chanyeol menyengir. "Aku lagi diet, ehehehe."

Ada juga kasus lainnya saat di kantin.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Es jeruk saja." Ucap Chanyeol. "Aku tunggu sini ya, Beb."

Baekhyun mendelik. "_Beb_ gundulmu."

Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar. Baekhyun pun memesan pesanan mereka dan menunggu hingga pesanan mereka dibuat. Ia sudah tak sabar melahap ramyeon yang ia pesan. Setelah semua pesanan siap, Baekhyun mengambil nampan yang diberikan Ibu kantin dan berbalik menuju meja yang Chanyeol tempati. Sayangnya, tempat itu mendadak dikerumuni oleh para yeoja. Baekhyun mematung dan menatap sekeliling. Semua tempat sudah penuh.

_Aku harus duduk dimana dong?_

Sementara di meja Chanyeol, para yeoja kini tersenyum genit padanya. "Chanyeol sendirian aja. Kami temani ya!"

"Iya nih, masa ganteng-ganteng, duduk sendirian."

"Mau ya?"

"Maaf ya, _ladies._ Aku duduknya sama Baekhyun kok. Jadi bisa kalian minggir? Nanti Baekhyun duduknya dimana kalo kalian disini."

Wajah para yeoja mulai merengut.

"Ya, Baekhyun bisa cari tempat duduk lain. Lagipula tempat duduk lainnya sudah penuh, jadi boleh dong kami gabung sama Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk memanjangkan lehernya, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Bisa ia lihat, Baekhyun terlihat lesu sambil memandang ramyeonnya. "Ya sudah, kalian ambil saja meja ini. Aku dan Baekhyun cari tempat lain. Bye!"

Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada didepannya. "Kau kenapa kesini?"

"Disana panas. Cari tempat lain yuk! Bawa aja ramyeonmu. Sini, aku bawakan jusnya."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Ia pun mulai merasakan tatapan-tatapan tajam seakan menusuk tubuhnya. Baekhyun tak berani melihat dan mengekori Chanyeol.

"Oi sialan. Tunggu!"

Kasus lainnya...

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum ceria saat Somi memeluk lengannya. "Ya, _baby_."

"Pelajaran Guru Jung nanti, aku sekelompok denganmu ya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya tak bisa, _baby_. Soalnya aku sekelompok sama Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang berada disamping Chanyeol pura-pura melihat kearah lain, karena kini tatapan Somi menusuknya. _Mampus! Serem banget tu yeoja!_ Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya.

"Ihhhh! Baekhyun terus!"

Chanyeol menyengir ria. "Kalau kelompoknya bertiga, nanti boleh kok masuk kelompokku."

Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun lagi.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran siswi saat mereka sedang merayu Chanyeol.

Pernah suatu ketika, terdapat rumor bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang gay.

Kenapa hanya Baekhyun?

Padahal yang selalu memikirkan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Seharusnya Chanyeol juga mendapat rumor tersebut, namun dia bersih dari rumor itu. BERSIH!

Tentu saja itu karena para yeoja yang benci kepada Baekhyun.

Setelah rumor itu sampai ditelinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung mengamuk dan merusak beberapa properti sekolah. Ia pun diskors sebagai hukumannya. Chanyeol pun tidak terima dan mulai mencari masalah demi diskors untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Bodoh? Iya. Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Tapi jika ditanya Baekhyun ini orientasinya menyimpang atau tidak, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Ia lebih menerima siapa saja yang mencintainya dan tak ambil pusing tentang gender.

Tapi kalau ditanya Chanyeol ini orientasinya menyimpang atau tidak, tentunya tidak. Maksudnya tidak ada yang percaya bahwa orientasinya menyimpang.

Ya, Chanyeol menyukai laki-laki.

Lebih tepatnya menyukai Baekhyun.

Karena semua perasaannya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam untuk melindungi persahabatan mereka. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur karena Baekhyun ternyata tidak memiliki minat untuk memiliki kekasih. Baekhyun berada disampingnya dengan tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol.

Demi melindungi persahabatan mereka.

Ya, persahabatan yang mereka bangun sejak mereka masih memakai popok.

.

.

.

.

**Just Friend, sure?**

**Author :**** rayyeol**

.

.

**ChanBaek**

.

.

.

Pagi hari, menjelang matahari terbit. Terlihat beberapa kaum adam sedang berkumpul ditengah lapangan. Lapangan tersebut terlihat sepi dari masyarakat sekitar, dan dipenuhi oleh delapan makhluk berjaket hitam kulit yang sedang berhadapan dengan dua makhluk yang sedang berseragam sekolah itu.

"Oh sial." Desis Baekhyun. Mereka sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi agar bisa melihat contekan dari Kyungsoo. Namun ditengah perjalanan, bisa-bisanya ia terperangkap oleh geng motor ini. Bersama Chanyeol pula, yang kini sedang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"O-O-Oi, kau ternyata populer ya Baek, ha ha... ha." Chanyeol tertawa kikuk. Pasalnya, Chanyeol sangat tidak suka berkelahi apalagi keroyokan seperti ini. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, rasanya ingin ia mematahkan tangan yang sedang melingkari lehernya ini. Tetapi pikirannya lebih fokus ke delapan orang didepannya.

"Akhirnya, tampak juga kau brengsek." Seorang pria dengan plester dihidungnya memandang remeh. "Lebih tepatnya kau," ia menunjuk seorang pria mungil. Ekspresinya berubah kesal. "kau yang mematahkan jari adik kesayanganku."

Suasana menegang. Byun Baekhyun yang dituduh itu terlihat tidak terima. "Itu bukan salahku. Dia mendudukkan jarinya sendiri saat jatuh melawanku!"

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan," Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya. "jangan lewat sini, ada jalan yang lebih aman, Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Hanya bocah ingusan, Chanyeol. Untuk pemanasan sebelum pelajaran penjas nanti." Baekhyun menyeringai. "Oh ya, lepaskan tanganmu dariku atau kutendang kau."

Otomatis Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya disamping kepalanya dengan wajah polos, persis seperti gaya seorang penjahat yang menyerah.

"Aku tidak ikutan." Chanyeol bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu. "Bye."

"Enak saja! Bantu aku! Tenagamu dibutuhkan disini!" Baekhyun menarik tas ransel Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol melarikan diri.

"Tapi apa kata dunia? Saat masuk kelas nanti aku bau keringat! Yeoja-yeoja akan menjauhiku!"

"Dimana slogan persahabatan kita, susah dan senang bersama?!"

"Saat aku susah, kau bersamaku. Saat kau senang, aku bersamamu. Sudah kuterapkan kan?!"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, dan menghempaskan ransel di punggung Chanyeol yang ia pegang. "Pergi sana kau, pengecut. Ada saat aku senang saja, persahabatan macam apa itu?"

"Bocah brengsek." Umpat sang ketua dengan plester tersebut karena dikacangi. Dia menyeringai kemudian. "Kemari kau, bongsor."

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Hei Baek. Dia memanggil siapa sih? Ah sudahlah. Ayo pergi!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan segera berlari.

"YAK! SIALAN!" Pria itu mengamuk karena merasakan _double attack of kacang(?)_. Ia menyerang Chanyeol dengan sebuah tongkat baseball. Saat terayun dan hampir mengenai kepala Chanyeol, Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan keras dan menghantam dagu pria itu. Ia terjatuh dan kesakitan.

"AYO!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kau duluan. Aku masih ada urusan dengan mereka."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi Baek—"

"Pergi!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sebelum pukulan pria lainnya mengenai Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangkis setiap pukulan. Pria lainnya membantu dan kini Baekhyun sedang dikeroyok.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan menatap Baekhyun. "Akh! Sial." Ia melemparkan tas ranselnya dan menerobos masuk kerumunan itu.

_Buag!_

Baekhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul didepannya dan menerima bogemannya.

"Bodoh!"

Chanyeol meringis. Namun bukan itu saja, Chanyeol mendapat pukulan lainnya. Chanyeol kesal. Ia menarik kerah baju pria terdekatnya dan memukulnya hingga pria itu terdorong dengan kepala menghantam tiang listrik.

Chanyeol kembali menjangkau pria terdekatnya. Menangkis pukulan dan menendang perutnya. Ia mendorong pria lain yang mendekatinya dan menendang kakinya sehingga terjatuh. Melihat teman-temannya mulai tumbang, pria yang tersisa segera melarikan diri.

Baekhyun tercengang.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol terlibat perkelahian. Jika biasanya Chanyeol terperangkap dalam situasi ini saat bersama, Chanyeol pasti memaksanya untuk melarikan diri bersama.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan merapikan seragamnya. "Ah, panas." Ia mengibas-kibaskan bajunya dan meraih tas ranselnya. Ia tak memandang Baekhyun. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau suka sekali kekerasan, Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau hindari itu daripada kau terluka."

"Hei, aku tak tahu kau bisa berkelahi." Baekhyun tertawa sumringah dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Begitu Chanyeol menoleh padanya, Baekhyun terdiam.

"Pfft."

Lebih tepatnya menahan tawa.

Wajah Chanyeol kini lebam di pipi dan luka disudut bibir dan ujung matanya. Bukannya merasa iba, Baekhyun malah mentertawakannya dengan keras sekarang. Bisa dibilang Baekhyun senang saat Chanyeol tertimpa musibah.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin memukul wajahmu lagi."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Lihat? Karena perbuatanmu, wajahku jadi lecet."

Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis. "Wajahmu saja yang kau pikirkan. Sudah ah! Nanti kita telat!"

Baekhyun berlari dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengusap dahinya. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan pipi bersemu dan mengejar Baekhyun.

"Hey, tunggu aku!"

_I Love you, Beb._

.

.

.

.

"Sunbae."

Baekhyun kaget saat tangannya disentuh oleh seorang yeoja. Baekhyun mengerjap gugup. "A-anu. Ada apa?"

Yeoja itu menatap Baekhyun cukup lama. Mereka kini berada di kantin. Berhubung Baekhyun sedang sendirian tanpa Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Pria bongsor itu sedang rapat klub, sehingga dengan senang hati Baekhyun pergi ke kantin sendirian. Namun begitu kagetnya ketika tiba-tiba seorang yeoja duduk didepannya dan memegang tangannya.

"Ayo pacaran."

Baekhyun kaget. "Apa?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Pacaran denganku, ya? Ah mianhae, kalau aku terlihat tidak sopan."

Baekhyun sedang ditembak atau bagaimana? Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan yeoja dan mendengar kata 'pacaran'. "T-t-t-tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Yeoja itu menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun sunbae."

Baekhyun gelagapan. "T-t-tapi aku tak mengenalmu."

"Ah mianhae." Yeoja itu tertawa kecil. "Namaku Nana. Kim Nana. Kita memang tak pernah bicara, tapi aku suka memperhatikanmu, sunbae. Kau tipeku."

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa." Ucap Baekhyun tegas. Nana menunduk perlahan, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Nana-sshi?"

"A-apa kau menolakku karena gosip itu benar?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ne?"

Nana mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun semakin kebingungan. Ia lemah dengan yeoja seperti ini. "Karena sunbae seorang gay?"

"BUKAN!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja. Seisi kantin sontak menoleh kearahnya. Kantin tersebut langsung ribut seketika.

"Baekhyun lagi?"

"Dia lagi memalak yeoja itu ya?"

"Ihh, dasar preman."

"Kasian yeoja itu."

Baekhyun duduk kembali dan berdehem pelan. "Itu... kau salah paham. Aku menolakmu bukan karena itu."

"T-Tapi aku sangat suka sunbae." Yeoja itu menunduk lagi. "A-aku sebenarnya malu untuk menyatakannya, dan aku tidak suka penolakan. Aku takut Baekhyun sunbae dimiliki Chanyeol sunbae."

"Sebentar. Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun merinding dengan kalimat terakhir. "Chanyeol? Aku? Tidak mungkin! Ahahahaha! Dia cuma sahabat bodohku kok."

"B-Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Jadi, sunbae, ayo pacaran denganku."

Baekhyun mulai merasa tak nyaman. Terutama beberapa siswa menatap kearah mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, membuat Nana merona. "Nana-sshi. Mianhae, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin pacaran."

"Iya, karena dia sedang pacaran denganku. Jadi, pergi kau, jalang."

Chanyeol muncul dan merangkul Baekhyun. Kim Nana terbelalak melihatnya. Ia mematung cukup lama. Matanya memanas saat tangan kokoh Chanyeol merangkul mesra Baekhyun. "A-aku harus pergi." Ia segera berdiri dan melarikan diri dari sana.

"Nana-sshi!" Baekhyun tak nyaman melihat hal itu. Ia langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Kau ini... jangan membuat orang lain jadi salah paham!"

"Salah paham bagaimana maksudmu?" Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya dan duduk didepan Baekhyun, persis tempat dimana Nana duduk tadi. "Oh, ada kentang." Ia langsung mencomot kentang di piring Baekhyun dan memandang pria mungil itu.

"Ck. Aku dan kau bisa disangka gay beneran, tahu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya lagi. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tak peduli."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Ish. Aku harus bertemu Nana-sshi lagi."

Jarak antar alis Chanyeol menyempit. Ekspresi tak suka ia perlihatkan. "Kau ingin pacaran dengannya dan mencampakkanku?"

"Ck. Memangnya aku seperti kau yang mengencani semua yeoja?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah. Aku pasti menyakiti perasaannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku berhenti..."

Gumaman Chanyeol tidak begitu terdengar. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku berhenti!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. "Aku akan berhenti mengencani mereka semua kalau itu yang kau inginkan!"

Baekhyun merinding bukan main. "K-Kau—berhenti mengucapkan hal itu. Akh sial, aku merinding!" Baekhyun mengusap lengannya gelisah.

Tak menyadari Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecut didepannya.

"A-Ahahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda! Kau ini serius sekali Baekhyun!" tawa Chanyeol lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Haaaah, mungkin bukan sekarang waktunya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau masih bocah, jadi bukan waktumu untuk pacaran sekarang." Chanyeol berdiri lalu menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Apa-apaan si sialan itu." Umpat Baekhyun kesal. Pria yang kini berjalan menjauh hanya mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan gejolak yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nana-sshi."

Yeoja manis itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia kaget bukan main saat melihat Baekhyun berada dibelakangnya saat ia sedang mengambil buku di perpustakaan. "S-sunbae..."

Yeoja itu menunduk dan memilih melarikan diri untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun dengan sigap menahan tangannya. "Tunggu!"

Yeoja itu terdiam, namun tak berani menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah. "Begini, Nana-sshi. Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin pacaran dan..." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tentang hal yang Chanyeol katakan tadi, dia hanya bercanda. Dia memang suka begitu, jadi jangan dipikirkan, oke?"

Suasana menjadi hening. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa canggung. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara bersama yeoja dengan topik seperti ini. Biasanya topik yang dibicarakan ketika yeoja mengajaknya berbicara adalah tentang Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak mau memaafkanmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti. "Ne?"

"A-aku tidak mau memaafkan sunbae." Cicit Nana. Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya.

"Ahh, yaa, aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku. Setidaknya aku—" Baekhyun berhenti. Bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Nana. Butuh beberapa lama hingga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia sedang dicium oleh Nana.

Baekhyun mematung dengan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu. Ia memandang wajah yeoja yang bersemu didepannya. Ia hanya memandangi Nana seolah menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Setidaknya, dengan ciuman ini, hatiku tidak lagi merasa sakit." Nana tersenyum kecil. "Mianhae, sunbae." Nana pergi menjauhi Baekhyun setelah membungkuk sopan. Baekhyun masih mematung disana lalu menyentuh bibirnya.

Hangat.

Baru kali ini ia dicium yeoja selain ibunya.

Rasanya menyenangkan.

Pantas saja, Chanyeol mengoleksi banyak yeoja.

Baekhyun tertawa lalu berbalik. Ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. "Bodoh! Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Sejak kau bilang aku hanya bercanda. Oh, dan ciuman mesra juga."

Baekhyun memerah. "Lancang juga kau, tukang mengintip." Umpat Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari buku, dan menemukan pemandangan luar biasa."

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Aku jadi mengerti, kenapa kau mengencani mereka semua."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Ia menahan dadanya yang terus menerus sakit seolah tertusuk dan terkikis oleh pisau. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya? Bibir yeoja itu." tanyanya pelan. "Ciuman pertamamu dengan yeoja kan?" Kalimat terakhir mengoyak perasaannya. Namun ia tetap kokoh mempertahankan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Ya, seperti yang kau rasakan." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia bersandar pada rak buku itu, sementara Chanyeol sedang menyibukkan diri mencari buku. "Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku memulai untuk pacaran."

Bruk.

Buku yang dipegang Chanyeol jatuh. Chanyeol mematung dengan keadaan kaget. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau mengejekku ya? Pasti kau akan bilang belum waktunya untuk aku pacaran."

Baekhyun mengambil buku yang jatuh itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba pacaran dengan Nana? Itu akan menguntungkan kita juga. Kau dan aku tidak akan disangka gay lagi dan aku bisa menjalani hubungan spesial dengan yeoja untuk pertama kalinya."

Chanyeol menatap buku yang disodorkan Baekhyun kepadanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Bukan untuk mengambil buku digenggaman Baekhyun, melainkan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

Baekhyun masih kebingungan dengan Chanyeol yang malah mencengkram tangannya. "Kau kenapa—akh!"

Cengkraman Chanyeol menguat. Kekuatan luar biasa yang tidak pernah Baekhyun rasakan selama berteman dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai aneh. "Yak! Yeol! Tanganku bisa patah!"

Bukannya melepaskan, cengkramannya malah menguat, membuat Baekhyun kesakitan. Bahkan untuk dia yang sering berkelahi dan merupakan namja yang kuat, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan tak wajar Chanyeol.

"S-sakit."

Chanyeol tersentak dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Ia tersadar. "Maaf, aku... aku harus pergi."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengusap tangannya.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah. Meski tidur seperti kerbau, namun Chanyeol tidak pernah tidak masuk. Ia pernah terlambat dan dihukum, ataupun bolos, dan kesehatannya sangat baik. Kalaupun Chanyeol sakit, ia pasti akan tetap datang ke sekolah meski keadaan tubuhnya tidak fit. Namun kali ini tidak.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya tanpa Chanyeol. Tidak melihat wajahnya sejak mereka berpisah di perpustakaan sangat membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Seolah-olah bagian dari dirinya kini menghilang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ternyata begini rasanya kehilangan sahabat sehati sejiwamu."

Baekhyun memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Tadi pagi, ia sudah menjemput Chanyeol, namun tante bilang Chanyeol sakit dan tidak ingin menemui siapapun. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditolak untuk masuk ke rumah tersebut.

"Chanyeol aneh sekali." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku harus memukulnya karena membiarkanku kebosanan seperti ini."

Meski ia terlihat kesal, namun tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia merindukan sahabat sejak mereka masih memakai popok itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersiap mengetuk pintu.

"Cha—"

Pintu terbuka.

Baekhyun yang sedang mangap itu melongo menatap Ibu Chanyeol yang berpakaian sangat modis itu.

"Oh? Baekhyun! Kebetulan!"

"Eee... iya?"

"Begini. Tante sedang memesan kulkas baru, dan # akan diantar ke sini sore ini. Om sedang pergi bekerja, dan Yoora sedang pergi keluar kota karena kegiatan di tempat kerjanya. Chanyeol sedang sakit. Sedangkan tante harus pergi ke acara di rumah nenek." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol. "Jadi, boleh tante minta bantu? Nanti kalau kulkasnya datang, letakkan di dapur saja. Oh, sekalian saja menjaga Chanyeol ya? Anak itu agak manja kalau sedang sakit."

Baekhyun menyanggupi. "Oke tante."

"Baiklah. Tante pergi dulu. Jangan lupa tutup dan kunci pintu. Nanti kalau mereka mau ke sini, akan tante telpon, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Ibu Chanyeol yang kini menaiki mobil. Baekhyun memandang lalu melambaikan tangannya saat mobil tersebut mulai berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum _evil_. "Akan ku pukuli bocah itu tanpa satu orangpun yang akan menghalangiku, muehehehhehe."

Baekhyun menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan tasnya ke sofa terlebih dahulu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sepi, rumah yang biasanya terdengar gaduh ini benar-benar sepi. Baekhyun tiba didepan kamar Chanyeol dan membukanya perlahan.

Kamar tersebut begitu sunyi. Pandangan Baekhyun beredar. Semua barang tersusun rapi. Gitar dipojok ruangan, disampingnya ada lemari, lalu meja belajar, rak buku, dan kasur. Baekhyun memasuki kamar tersebut saat melihat sesosok manusia berada diatas kasur sedang tidur memunggunginya.

Itu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Ia menggosok tangannya, bersiap memberikan hadiah pada bocah sialan yang tidak menghubunginya sejak kemarin sore. Bahkan _Line_nya tidak dibalas dan hanya di _read._ Baekhyun mendekati kasur dan bersiap memberikan sebuah gebukan di punggung Chanyeol. Namun tangannya terhenti saat si bongsor itu bergumam tak jelas.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. _Oh Man,_ dia memimpikan aku? Baekhyun mendengus geli. Tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah posisi, dari yang awalnya memunggunginya, kini terlentang. Baekhyun memandangi wajah yang dipenuhi keringat itu. Tangannya terulur kearah kening Chanyeol.

"Ah, panas!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Kenapa sepanas ini?"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat suara bass sedikit serak itu memanggilnya. Chanyeol membuka sedikit matanya dan memandanginya. "O-Oh, hai Chanyeol! Apa kabarmu?"

_Shit!_

_Pertanyaan bodoh!_

Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya. "Kau membuatku sakit kepala. Pergi sana."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu. Ia duduk ditepi kasur Chanyeol sambil melipat dadanya. "Kenapa kau bisa sakit?"

"Entahlah." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya.

"Kau juga susah kuhubungi! Apa susahnya bilang kau sedang sakit lalu minta aku menjengukmu?"

"Memang apa urusanmu?"ucap Chanyeol sinis.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini. "Kau kenapa sih? Sudah baik aku datang kesini! Tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak menjengukmu!"

"Kalau begitu, pergi."

Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengusirnya seperti ini. "_Fine_! Aku pergi!"

Baekhyun melangkah kesal menuju pintu. Sebelum dia mencapai pintu kamar Chanyeol, suara dibelakang mengagetkannya. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat Chanyeol kini terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tangan yang menggapai angin, seolah ingin menggapainya.

"Yak! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berlari mendekatinya dan membantunya untuk berbaring kembali ke kasur. "Pakai jatuh dari kasur segala. Orang lemah lebih baik tidur!"

Chanyeol meringis pelan. "Aku tidak lemah, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia menyentil dahi Chanyeol. "Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja. Aku lebih baik tidak mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

Sebuah tangan menggapai lemah lengannya. Baekhyun melirik tangan Chanyeol lalu menatap sang pemilik tangan yang menatapnya sayu.

"Temani aku..."

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol, pria yang kini dengan wajah memerah sedang memohon padanya.

_Damn._

_He is so hot!_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan pikirannya. Namun Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun tidak mau menemaninya. Chanyeol mencoba duduk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu si mungil. Baekhyun membeku.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Baek."

Detak jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ia membeku mendengar penuturan lemah dari Chanyeol. Suara serak itu malah terdengar menggoda di telinganya. Baekhyun langsung memegang pundak Chanyeol, mendorongnya sedikit agar mereka bisa bertatapan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi si mungil. "Benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda saat sakit." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, ber_acting_ seolah-olah ia tidak gugup, meski dadanya begitu berisik dan seolah-olah ingin keluar dari rongganya sekarang.

Chanyeol terdiam memandanginya. Sentuhan pada pipi si mungil mengalir ke leher, hingga ke bagian belakang lehernya. Chanyeol menarik leher tersebut, hingga benda tipis itu menyentuh bibir tebalnya.

Baekhyun mematung. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Pikiran dan tubuhnya seolah mati, tidak merespon apapun. Bahkan disaat Chanyeol menghisap pelan bibir bawahnya, dan menjilat permukaan bibirnya, Baekhyun tidak merespon.

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Menjijikan ya?" ia mencoba tersenyum dikala perasaannya tertusuk-tusuk. Ia bahkan berasumsi Baekhyun akan menjauhinya setelah ini. Ia tahu tindakannya ini bisa menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Baekhyun. Ia menaikkan selimutnya hingga leher, sementara tangannya meremas dadanya. Sakit itu menjalar hingga keperutnya, sementara kepalanya kini terasa pening.

Chanyeol memang gila.

Hanya karena cemburu dan memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya jika Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih, ia membasahi tubuhnya dibawah _shower_ dengan air dingin menusuk dari ujung kepalanya selama semalaman. Ia melamunkan hal itu hingga ia merasa mengantuk. Jiwanya seolah terbang hingga tanpa sadar kepalanya pening karena memaksakan pikirannya. Ditambah ia terus menerus berada di kamar mandi dengan diguyur air, membuatnya terkena demam tinggi.

Dan sekarang, ia mencium sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang sama sekali tidak menganggapnya spesial. Sahabat yang pastinya tak akan menempati posisi seorang kekasih. Memikirkan hal itu saja, Chanyeol tidak rela. Disetiap kesempatan, ia mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya secara perlahan, namun berakhir dengan sebuah candaan.

Chanyeol tidak tahan.

Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Bahkan para yeoja yang ia kencani tak bisa menghapus perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar takut jika suatu saat dirinya hancur karena kehilangan Baekhyun.

Ah... Chanyeol bahkan sudah membuka pintu kehancuran untuk persahabatan mereka.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Sial.

Haruskah Chanyeol memohon seperti pengemis agar Baekhyun menyukainya juga?

Selimut yang digunakan Chanyeol tertarik. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Belum sempat ia menoleh, tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang hingga kini posisinya terlentang. Matanya membulat, menatap Baekhyun yang kini menggertak kesal sambil menunduk. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat matanya, karena tertutupi surai hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tersentak. "M-Maaf."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol tak menjawab saat Baekhyun menatapnya. Mata si mungil itu kini berkaca-kaca, ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan sebagai berandalan. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, memalingkan wajahnya dari si mungil. "Aku tahu aku salah, Baek."

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau bertingkah aneh sejak di perpustakaan?!"

"Maaf..."

"Itu juga alasanmu sakit begini?!"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. "Baek, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau marah—"

"Itulah kenapa kau mengabaikanku dan bersikap aneh padaku?!"

"Maaf Baek—"

"WAE?!"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia memegang dahinya sambil menghindari wajah si mungil. "Kepalaku sakit..."

"Tatap aku Chanyeol."

Suara manis itu melembut. Chanyeol ragu. Matanya menatap asal, lalu perlahan berpaku pada mata seperti bulan sabit itu. Chanyeol gugup, apalagi saat senyuman Baekhyun tercetak jelas pada bibir tipisnya. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdetak cepat.

"Ucapkan lagi."

Chanyeol menatap mata tersebut. "Ucapkan... apa?" bisiknya. Baekhyun begitu dekat dengannya sekarang. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Chanyeol terbuai. Tangannya merambat ke pinggang Baekhyun dan menekannya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Sementara satu tangannya lagi berada disamping pipi si mungil.

"Bahwa kau menyukaiku."

"Apa semua yang kuucapkan tidak jelas bagimu?"

"Aku selalu berpikir, kau bercanda, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau sedang melakukan _prank_ padaku?"

"Aku menyukaimu Baek. Sejak lama, dan aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi."

Chanyeol menarik leher Baekhyun dan mempertemukan benda lembab itu kedalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Baekhyun kini melumat bibir tebal itu, menggoda Chanyeol untuk melakukan lebih. Chanyeol menekan kepala Baekhyun yang kini berada diatasnya, menekan belahan bibir tipis itu dengan lidahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya saat ruang tersebut terbuka. Chanyeol menguasai rongga tersebut. Mulai dari mengabsen gigi tersebut satu persatu, mencicipi semua yang tergapai oleh lidahnya hingga bertarung lidah dengan si pemilik rongga mulut tersebut. Saliva mengalir, dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan hingga si mungil menjauhkan tubuhnya demi meraup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Wajahnya memerah, memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang memanas karena demam. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan menatap betapa manisnya Baekhyun saat ini.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap. Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Apa yang tadi itu belum jelas untukmu?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun, Baek."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan patah hati Chanyeol. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perasaan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Bagiku, cukup dengan kau bersamaku tanpa kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, itu sudah sangat berarti bagiku."

Chanyeol terdiam. Perkataan itu menyentuhnya, pernyataan itu benar-benar sama persis dengan pemikirannya.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol. "Ya, aku milikmu, dan kau milikku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan membalas pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Just friend._

_Sure?_

_Yeah._

_But now, he is my boyfriend._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Cookie_

_Tok tok tok!_

"Halo! Ada orang?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kim Jongin mengetuk kediaman keluarga Park. Pria tan itu membuka topinya dan mengibas-kibaskan topinya ke wajahnya. Ia lalu memakai topinya kembali dan menatap kulkas di _pickup_nya.

"Nyonya Park bilang ada orang di dalam." Kim Jongin mendengus. Ia memukul keras pintu tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya. "WOI! KAMI MENGANTAR KULKAS! HELLOOOO! MENINGGAL KAH ORANG DI DALAM?"

Yang sabar ya, Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bacod area**_

Hello! Kembali dengan ray disini :v

Aw, sekian lama akhirnya nulis oneshoot lagi! Kyaaaaaaa!

Oke, semoga suka ^_^


End file.
